7mins in Heaven
by A Pessimistic Optimist
Summary: Hmm...rate T for sexual concepts, but nothing serious, mostly grinding and making out. This story involves yaoi which means MALExMALE relationships! Couples: AsuShika, KakaIru, ChoIno, SasuNaru and a side pairing of Gai x Kurenai


_This is a mini RP (Role Play) I did with my girlfriend, Amanda_

**Couples:**

Asuma x Shikamaru

Kakashi x Iruka

Chouji x Ino

Sasuke x Naruto

And

(slight) Gai x Kurenai

**Me Being:** Asuma, Ino, Kakashi, & Sasuke

**Amanda Being:** Chouji, Iruka, Shikamaru, & Naruto

_**~*~DISCLAIMER~*~**_

I OWN NOTHING, BUT THE STORY-LINE ITSELF!!!! (And that's partly Amanda's xD)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Asuma was walking with Shikamaru around the village after team training.

Asuma took a drag of his cig, "So...you going to Naruto's party tonight, Shika?"

"Might as well," Shikamaru shrugged, "Nothing better to do."

"Well I'll meet ya there at 7 then 'cause I got to meet up with Kurenai.....I really don't know what she sees in Gai," Asuma chuckled.

"Good luck, I better go help Ino with Chouji," he laughed, "Ah women are such a pain," Shikamaru yawned and waved walking away.

Asuma chuckled, agreeing as he also waved and left.

**~*~At Naruto's house: 7pm~*~**

Asuma walked in throwing away a cig that he finished, "So....when is the party starting!?"

"Now!!," Naruto yelled hyperly, "7 minutes in heaven starting right this minute," he yelled holding up a bottle as all the girls squealed.

Asuma sighed, "I hate this game....."

"Same," Shikamaru sighed and sat down next to Naruto.

Asuma sat down beside Ino.

Shikamaru sighed as Naruto tossed the bottle to Asuma, "Your first!"

Asuma caught it, scowling, "Why me?"

"Hehe, 'cause" he replied, grinning.

Asuma sighed and spun the bottle, a hand rubbing his beard. Asuma blushed slightly as he stared at the who the bottle was pointing to, Shikamaru.

"TO THE CLOSET!!," Naruto shouted as he shoved them both in, Shikamaru blushing as the door shut.

Asuma blushed as well leaning against the door as he looked down not really knowing what to do, I mean it's his student....it's Shika.

Shikamaru sighed, _'Here goes nothing,' _he thought as he moved towards Asuma, leaning against his chest area.

Asuma blushed more and out of reflex held Shika to him, "Ah....Sh-Shikamaru?"

"Yeah, Asuma-sama," he asked, smiling as he nuzzled closer.

Asuma smiled and held Shika close to him he leaned down and kissed his forehead, "...What exactly are you doing?"

"Cuddling," he replied pressing closer, his arms wrapping round Asuma's neck.

Asuma smiled a bit, "I can see that, but....why?"

"Becaaaaause" he said in a taunting voice.

Asuma chuckled and heisted, but leaned down and pecked Shikamaru's lips ever so gently.

Shikamaru grabbed the back of Asuma's head, pressing their lips against each other rather roughly.

Asuma, a bit shocked, pressed back, wrapping his arms tightly around Shikamaru's waist.

Shikamaru licked Asuma's lower lip beggingly.

Asuma opened his mouth for Shikamaru, closing his eyes and deepening the kiss

Shikamaru's eyes closed as well while pushing his tongue into Asuma's mouth, exploring it as he groaned lightly.

Asuma groaned back sucking at Shikamaru's tongue, pressing Shikamaru closer to him.

Shika moaned and pressed their lower halves closer together.

Asuma groaned, but unwillingly pushed Shikamaru away as Ino opened the door.

Shikamaru was leaning against the back wall boredly and yawned.

Ino pouted, "Aww....I guess nothing happened!"

"Nope," Shikamaru smiled innocently and walked out of the closet throwing the bottle to Iruka who caught it blushing.

Asuma walked out and sat down as he acted like nothing happened watching the bottle as he chuckled when it landed on Kakashi.

Iruka blushed red as he slowly stood up walking into the closet.

Kakashi followed him and once the door was shut he had Iruka pinned against the wall kissing him somewhat gently.

Iruka blushed stunned from Kakashi's quickness and straight forwardness.

Kakashi's blue eye was staring into Iruka's right eye as he licked his lips, watching Iruka's face for any reaction he could get.

Iruka blushed and slowly opened his mouth to Kakashi.

Kakashi smiled a bit as he pushed his tongue into Iruka's mouth exploring it as he slowly closed his eye.

Iruka shut his eyes, moaning softly while his arms deliberately went around Kakashi's neck.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around Iruka's waist holding him closely as he slowly broke the kiss looking at Iruka's face as he licked his own lips with a slight smirk on, mask off not caring at the moment.

Iruka blushed a bit, "Ka-Kakashi" he stuttered

"Heh....what can I say? Your just too cute to resist, Iruka-Sensei~" Kakashi purred.

"Wh-What" Iruka stuttered, blushing.

Kakashi shook his head, "I like you, Iruka-kun," he replied before gently kissing Iruka's nose. He pulled up his mask and muttered 'sorry' before leaning against the opposite wall waiting for someone to open the door since it was nearly 7mins now.

Kiba opened the door this time, ".....Why no fun!? ahh, oh well, your guys time is up, get out and Ino goes next!" he shouted before Kakashi chuckled and went back out sitting down.

Iruka, blushing, sat down across from Kakashi, looking down.

Ino had a slight blush on as she spun the bottle.

Chouji blinked as the bottle landed on him as he shrugged and stood up, walking towards the closet.

Ino slowly stood up and went into the closet after Chouji, bitting her bottom lip.

She leaned against the back wall, looking down a bit.

Chouji went up to her and gently hugged her.

Ino blushed again as she hugged Chouji back.

Chouji smiled, "Want a chip?" he asked.

Ino smiled, "Sure," she said taking one.

Before Ino could take a bite Chouji took it and held it up to Ino's mouth.

Ino blushed slightly again as she went forward and ate some.

Chouji smiled and bit the other side of the chip.

Ino leaned forward, smiling as her lips pressed against Chouji's.

Chouji blushed, but kissed back softly.

Ino smiled as her arms wrapped around Chouji's neck deepening the kiss slightly. She then crawled into his lap, sitting on him.

Chouji held Ino closely, kissing her just as deeply.

Ino broke the kiss for air as she smiled at Chouji leaning her forehead against his.

Chouji smiled and kissed her nose, "....I love you, Ino-chan."

Ino giggled, blushing, "Hehe...I.....I love you, too," she whispered to Chouji.

She then made him fall on his back by hugging him too much, so she was now laying on him nuzzled into his neck, smiling.

Chouji blushed, but held her to him.

Just then Naruto opened the door with a camera and took a picture.

Ino blushed and glared up at him before getting off of Chouji and helping him up.

They came out of the closet and Ino sat on Chouji's lap both smiling happily.

Naruto ran over to Sasuke and smiled at him.

Sasuke smiled a bit at Naruto, "...You dobe."

"Teme!" he frowned.

"Foxboy."

"Emo duck-butt."

Sasuke twitched, "....Hey Naruto-kun~" he said, smirking as he stood.

"What uke?" Naruto smirked back.

Sasuke glared, "I am seme, you dobe....always will be, I will never summit to anyone....now come here," Sasuke replied taking the bottle and made it land on Naruto as he dragged him into the closest.

"RAPE!" Naruto yelled loudly.

Sasuke hit him on the head as he shut the closet door.

"Um...Sasuke?" he blinked, confused.

Sasuke smirked, "Lets see what you call me after I'm finished with you."

"Tch, yeah right, uke," Naruto said, scowling.

Sasuke sighed and pinned Naruto against the far wall, knee in between his legs, one arm groping his ass, the other hand up his jacket and shirt, rubbing his seal and Kyuubi.

Naruto let out a loud moan, head back against the wall, giving in quickly.

Sasuke leaned forward and attacked Naruto's neck, chewing and sucking at his neck and shoulder as he growled, "Mine~"

Naruto moaned, clawing gently at Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke smirked and grinded against Naruto, hard.

Naruto let out a loud moan as he moved his hands to Sasuke's back and clawed down it leaving red marks through the clothing.

Sasuke groaned softly, biting down at Naruto's neck, breaking the skin as he licked and sucked up the blood; rubbed him roughly, squeezing his ass.

Everyone outside the closet locked the door and let them have their fun as everyone else partied once the music was turned on high.


End file.
